The advent of the digital video recorder and the availability of high-capacity and affordable computer-readable storage devices have made available many possibilities to television programming service providers and viewers alike. In addition, television viewers have come to expect flexibility and convenience with respect to the management of network content transferred via their television receivers acting as a broadband-enabled gateway device.